Rockslide
Origine Santo Vaccaro Santo Vaccarro è un giovane mutante che ha sviluppato i suoi poteri pre decimazione . Gran parte della sua storia è sconosciuta, ma è venuto a Xavier Institute e ha avuto alcun contatto noto con la sua famiglia da allora. Divenne amici stretti con Hellion quando era sui Satiri ed è ora vicino a Anole. Evoluzione dei caratteri Quando è stato introdotto era un bullo e cruda. Era sui Satiri e uno dei più stretti seguaci di Julian. Dopo la decimazione e la morte di molti dei suoi amici, è diventato un po 'più maturo, ma ha ancora i suoi momenti. Ha lottato per avere Anole e Pixie aderire al New X-Men squadra. Lentamente spostò da essere un seguace Hellion da essendo pari con Anole. Ora, mentre ancora essere uno studente in molti X-Men gli occhi dei, egli è in qualche modo rispettato e dato la sua mutazione, viene spesso messo in prima linea delle battaglie X-Men. Maggiore Story Arcs Diventare un X-Man Arresto Kingmaker fuoriuscita Per la maggior parte del tempo, è rimasto indietro e ascoltare quello che Hellion gli aveva detto di fare. Avere Emma come consulente significava che quando è stato introdotto il sistema di squadra, ha fatto parte della squadra Hellions. Emma ha ottenuto tutti i suoi advisees insieme e ha chiesto loro quale sia il loro nome in codice preferito sarebbe. Santo è stato in grado di scegliere il suo nome mentre alcuni altri studenti non erano. Attraverso diversi missione squadra, i Satiri battere tutte le altre squadre ad essere chiamati i campioni. Kingmaker Durante l'estate, dopo che la squadra ha vinto, Hellion li portò tutti a casa sua in California. E 'qui che si sono incontrati Kingmaker . Kingmaker offerto di dare loro tutto quello che veramente volevano. Santo chiede di essere un famoso lottatore. Alla fine la squadra decide che il prezzo di ciò che vuole veramente, non vale la pena di servire Kingmaker e lo tradiscono. Decimazione e End Childhood Per ulteriori dettagli : decimazione e End Childhood Attaccare Hellion durante tutto fuori rissa Mentre Rockslide mantenuto i suoi poteri dopo l'M-Day, il suo compagno di squadra di tag non è stato così fortunato. Emma ha portato gli studenti che avevano ancora insieme i loro poteri mutanti e li combattono per vedere chi si sarebbe unito al team New X-Men che allenarsi con gli X-Men. Rockslide era uno degli studenti selezionati. Emma ha deciso che non era sicuro di tenere gli studenti ora umani nella sua scuola, così lei li aveva bused del campus. Stryker aveva imparato di questo e aveva tutti uccisi per impedire loro di rientrare in società. Stryker ha attaccato la scuola, ma caduta massi è stato tra esso è difensori. Dopo questa Prodigy si rese conto che la tecnologia che Stryker era stato usando era modo di avanzata allora dovrebbe avere. Prodigy ha fatto l'affermazione che apparteneva a Nimrod . E 'stato respinto al momento, perché Nimrod è stato picchiato. Il team New X-Men poi va a combattere la sentinella Nimrod dopo che è stato rivelato che era tornato. Nimrod esplosioni Santo a parte e viene apparentemente ucciso fino a che lentamente si ricostruisce. E 'poi si rese conto che Santo è in realtà un'entità psichica che abita un golem. Quando gli studenti sono presi in Limbo da Belasco e Magik , poteri di frana sono sviluppati ancora di più quando si è distrutta e ricostruisce se stesso utilizzando le rocce del Limbo. Questo lo ha reso impermeabile a Magik e cruciale per sconfiggere Belasco. Santo spinge poi per Anole e Pixie per unirsi alla squadra, anche dicendo che se non era permesso che lui avrebbe lasciato la squadra. Dopo questo vediamo la nuova caduta massi fastidioso Anole e lo outing come gay. Anole lo mette fuori dell'edificio. Messiah Complex Per ulteriori dettagli : Messiah Complex Quando il primo mutante è nato dal M-Day, caduta massi vuole essere in prima linea per salvare lei da gli stessi uomini che avevano ucciso i suoi amici. Ciclope limita la squadra a rimanere nel palazzo che hanno prontamente disobey.The squadra è presente dopo il messia viene preso in futuro. Questo è quando gli X-Men sciogliere. Giovani X-Men Per ulteriori dettagli : giovani X-Men Santo è poi convinto da Donald Pierce , travestito da Ciclope, e si unisce un nuovo giovane X-Men . Durante la battaglia finale con Pierce, Lupetto viene ucciso e racconta frana sue ultime parole che X-Men non uccidere. Morte Lupo Cubs fortemente influenzata Santo e ha anche attaccato Ciclope a causa di esso. Dark Reign e Necrosha Per ulteriori dettagli : Dark Reign e Necrosha Rockslide rimane con gli X-Men ed è parte del team più giovane di X-Men. Quando Osborn crea i Dark X-Men a gestire la presenza mutante a San Francisco, caduta massi partecipa alla rivolta ed è preso da Colossus. Quando le due squadre sono testa a testa ancora una volta, Ciclope racconta tutti gli studenti che sono ufficialmente X-Men. Mentre sulla nuova isola Utopia, caduta massi è stato attaccato dai tirapiedi rivivere di Selene. Pixie Strikes Back Per ulteriori dettagli : Pixie Strikes Back Lui sta con Anole nella ricerca Pixie e gli altri studenti mancanti. Questo li porta a ragazze lavano camera, le loro stanze e, infine, a un club squallido. Rockslide rimane con la squadra e combatte per salvare le ragazze dai molti demoni che aveva tenuto in ostaggio. Seconda Venuta e Curse of the Mutants Per ulteriori dettagli : Seconda Venuta e maledizione dei mutanti speranza ritorna al presente, ma a New York . Dopo l'isola di e San Francisco è racchiuso nel destino da Bastion , caduta massi viene inviato per rimanere sul ponte per fermare eventuali nuovi Nimrod di venire attraverso. Cyclops hanno lasciato i mutanti che erano meno probabilità di morire da Nimrod qui. Subito dopo la seconda venuta gli X-Men hanno a che fare con una minaccia di un'invasione vampiro. Quando l'invasione intensifica e vampiri scendere su Utopia Cyclops è pronto. Ha la maggioranza dei mutanti in blocco verso il basso, mentre teneva un team di sopra chiamata terra "pelle dura", che consisteva di tutti i mutanti che non potevano essere morso come Frana, Polvere, Magma , Bling !, Mercurio, Armatura , Hush , ed Emma Frost. Per servire e proteggere Per ulteriori dettagli : To Serve and Protect Ammettendo che essi sono i migliori amici. Anche con tutto questo, caduta massi vuole l'azione costante e decide di diventare un combattente del crimine locale di notte a San Francisco. Egli è in grado di convincere Anole di unirsi a lui e il duo comincia lotta contro la criminalità livello della strada in città. E 'qui che si imbattono in piano medico negativo di prendere in consegna il crimine in città. Spetta a loro di fermarlo. Rockslide viene rilevata da negativo e deve attaccare Anole, è dopo questa che viene rivelato che Anole e caduta massi sono migliori amici, erano finalmente in grado di dire l'un l'altro. Wolverine e Jubilee Per ulteriori dettagli: Wolverine e Jubilee caduta massi è stato uno dei pochi X-Men che hanno contribuito Giubileo una volta che riunì gli X-Men. Diversi X-Men non volevano che restasse su Utopia. Rockslide apparentemente ammirato il Giubileo e le due legato mentre lavoravano fuori. Più tardi, come Giubileo è stato catturato in un vortice di trappole e situazioni difficili, era caduta massi che ha assistito Wolverine in salvarla. I due si trovano Giubileo in una dimensione parallela. La squadra ha vinto il mostro, con Giubileo di sferrare il colpo finale. Come Wolverine e Emma Frost ha discusso la serie di eventi così come la realtà del nuovo personaggio vampiro del Giubileo, caduta massi e Jubilee avuto una bella conversazione amichevole a San Fransisco, guardando il sole sorgere lentamente. First To Last Per ulteriori dettagli si veda: First to Last Rockslide è tra i membri di New X-Men Ciclope che proteggono durante l'attacco su Utopia dai Evolutionaries. Rockslide è anche tra l'altro studente che salvare Irma dall'attacco di Rospo , Dragoness , Bliss , e Litterbug . Scheda Tecnica Nome Santo Vaccaro/ Rockslide Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione mutante Età 17-18 anni Poteri Il corpo di pietra di Rockslide gli fornisce forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità sovrumane, invulnerabilità , in seguito si è scoperto che è un'entità psionica capace di riformare il suo corpo a piacimento con i materiali rocciosi a disposizione e di esplodere per poi riformarsi Debolezza Pur potendo ricomporsi e controllare gli arti a distanza se questi vengono allontanati a sufficienza come fa World War Hulk lanciando le braccia e le gambe di Santo in un'altro stato Capacità Distruttiva Grosso edificio Raggio d'azione Svariati metri 'Velocità Supersonica Durabilità Elevatissima( essendo un'entità psionica non si stanca) Forza di Sollevamento 175 tonnellate Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Nessuno Intelligenza Molto abile nell'uso dei suoi poteri Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari